User talk:Leengard Ustan
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archived Again, I have archived my talk page, see the second link above to see where our last conversation may have left off Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:56, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey man Sounds good, sorry I took so long, I didn't come on till now. Hey, think u can help me make an archive? I really need to add one. Phantombeast (talk) 03:44, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Nice job man, feel free to add him to The Enforcers category, just make sure u put that he is one of the secret enforcers that the collector has in secret. So, do u think u can help me out with an archive? Phantombeast (talk) 23:16, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude, I officially archived my stuff, thank you so much man, and also I saw the Enforcer, can't wait to see his history. Um if u have time, would u like to talk about the storyline for us? Phantombeast (talk) 00:06, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay so, I got my characters, u needed to choose another one that could follow along with the story and be compatible with the idea of the Ito Academy being the front for the Shadow Broker. What else do we need to talk about? Phantombeast (talk) 01:08, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Hmm alright I'm up for it, so now that we got the characters set, we gotta put up a plot line to keep it from going all around. Alright so two of ur characters are being chased by the secret enforcer, and they lose him then make their way to the academy, where they are shown around it. Phantombeast (talk) 01:26, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Maybe two of them accidentally discovered their existance and needed to silence them, and since Dai wasn't availible at the time, Tenjin was the only option. Sukeko could've been doing a trade off and one of the other characters might have been watching. Phantombeast (talk) 01:46, March 11, 2013 (UTC) I think the powerful magic item might be better, it makes more sense and since it's a powerful item, they would need the help of the Secret Enforcer. Also we can add that The Collector is there via Lacirma and orders the hit on them. Phantombeast (talk) 02:24, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay, well first off, we gotta make the official page for the storyline, which I will do, then we can start off the first chapter. I need a complete list of characters ur gonna use. I also have the perfect spot where the trade can start off, Lexio Town. Phantombeast (talk) 02:59, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey, sorry for not replying right away, things got hectic yesterday and I'd rather not get into it, it's in the past. I think I can make the official spot for our storyline and you can start off the first chapter with me as The Collector when it gets to it, I'll try to set it up today so we could get started. The Hunt: Evil of The Shadow Broker, it is up and ready to go, I just couldn't figure out how to put both of our names on there, maybe u can do it. So now, just waiting for you to start off the first chapter since it's mostly ur characters at the beginning. Phantombeast (talk) 15:24, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Alright man, sorry I took so long to reply, been busy with some stuff as well, can't wait to finally get started on the storyline, let me know if u need any help. Phantombeast (talk) 01:43, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so did u want me to get the collector to talk, cuz he was suppose to give the order to pursue, but since he's already chasing, what should I write? Phantombeast (talk) 02:15, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I'll try dude, but it is a bit challengeing, I might have to erase some stuff so I hope you don't mind. Phantombeast (talk) 02:41, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I will try to keep it within the limit, just hard when u already explained everything and I'm trying to make it go smooth Phantombeast (talk) 02:47, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I set it up so I hope it's the way u wanted it to go, if u wanna add more and edit The Collector part, be my guest. Phantombeast (talk) 02:58, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Sure, just look at the article when u wanna know if it's ur post. Phantombeast (talk) 03:07, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Maria is fine, she can be someone that knows Tsunade. it can lead to the two running to the academy. Phantombeast (talk) 03:41, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ur post my friend Phantombeast (talk) 03:52, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Alright, have a good nite. Phantombeast (talk) 04:00, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude, how has your day been going? by the way, it's ur post on the story when you have the time. Phantombeast (talk) 01:18, March 13, 2013 (UTC) My bad man, well if it helps, maybe Steik knows Maria in some way and comes to the academy because he senses another powerful energy in the academy, something hidden from the Head-Mistress Phantombeast (talk) 02:13, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Can't wait man and as for my day, I'm tired man, but I'm still here ready to work on my stuff if I need to. Well let me know when u got something man... Phantombeast (talk) 02:19, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Um dude, i thought we agreed that you wouldn't rush ahead in the story, it makes adding to it a bit more difficult, I honestly don't know where to even start. I'll try and add to the chase scene....Phantombeast (talk) 02:41, March 13, 2013 (UTC) It's okay man, give me a couple of mins, I gotta get it to line up perfectly. Phantombeast (talk) 02:54, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Alright, all set, please try to keep in mind I am not that fast, this is my first co-storyline Phantombeast (talk) 03:15, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, just letting you know it's ur turn on the storyline man Phantombeast (talk) 02:39, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Ur post, I left some stuff out for you to fill if u want to, I'll be back on later Phantombeast (talk) 22:01, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Next Chapter Yeah I think you're right, we can move on to chapter 2, want me to lead off this time? Phantombeast (talk) 02:43, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Infiltration:_Unknown_Questions , here ya go ur post, also you wanna chat in the wiki's chatroom? me and another friend of mine are on. Phantombeast (talk) 03:03, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Well I changed it to acomidate for you my friend, hopefully you'll be able to get a better idea on how to move it forward Phantombeast (talk) 04:50, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Join a Group? Why not Zoidberg? Hey. I was going to make an anti-mage group, called the Inquisition. Wanted to know if know if you wanted in on this. Maybe your witch hunter could join. XD Anyway, message me back bout it. Parius (The Talking Gets Done Here) 04:57, March 15, 2013 (UTC) They are an evil org, since I haven't made one of those yet. I'm also going to change their name to the Magus Venator (Mage Hunter in Latin). Their goal is total destruction of any mage they come across, and the destruction of the Magic Council in general. I haven't made their leader yet, but I have an idea on how he will look/act. There will also be four branches of the organization, plus it has Templars! XD. I should have the page written up by the end of tonight, or tomorrow, depending on how busy I am. Oh, here is their insignia. Parius (The Talking Gets Done Here) 00:46, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Here is the org in construction -->Magus Venator. If you read it, I want each branch of the org to be in it's own tab-page thing. I have all the pics, and some members ideas already. Parius (The Talking Gets Done Here) 02:01, March 16, 2013 (UTC) I have a logical character who has a logical meaning for showing up in your Shadow Broker story. Parius Chitose. He heard about Suekko, and wants to see what this young Chitose is like. I'll need to think about my second one. It might be one of the Black Moon Squad, but I'm not entirely sure yet. Anyway, tells me what you think. :D Parius (The Talking Gets Done Here) 21:54, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Well then, Nagato Hijikita will be with Parius. Also, if you wanna use Parius freely over the course of the story, that is fine as well. As for the Mage Hunters. How about one of them be one of the Five Chancellors? Then the others..Maybe one can be the Knight Commander of the Templars, and the other is just a normal member? Parius (The Talking Gets Done Here) 22:05, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok, on both accounts. Message me when you got the chars ready, and I will add them to the page. Also message me when Parius and Nagato appear, becuase I'm currently following your story as well, which is why i asked to have a speacial appearance in the first place. :D Parius (The Talking Gets Done Here) 22:19, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Yo, I am on the chat if you wanna talk to me bout the story. Parius (The Talking Gets Done Here) 21:20, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Yo, tell me when I need to start rping as Parius and Nagato in the story, mk? Parius (The Talking Gets Done Here) 21:32, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Storyline No no dude it's fine really, actually it's quite alright with me, it gives me a chance to add something before you add a whole load :) Phantombeast (talk) 04:15, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Your post my friend. Phantombeast (talk) 04:24, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lee, it's still ur post, and The Parius is wondering if some of his characters could be used, maybe not a lot, but one or two would do, what do u think? Phantombeast (talk) 20:41, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lee, ur post once again my friend, also when do u want the guest characters to arrive? Phantombeast (talk) 22:33, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey, how would want me to continue it? Have Tenjin be included in the apperance or go to the next morning where Suekko gets introduced to the duo, or just go to the next chapter? Phantombeast (talk) 21:18, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude, I'll add a bit more then you can decide if we should go into the next chapter or not Lee Phantombeast (talk) 03:25, March 18, 2013 (UTC) So since it's you're turn, will u be doing the next chapter? Phantombeast (talk) 03:59, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Yo, I'm going to continue the battle of Tenjin vs Parius and Nagato, at least for a bit. Probably for a couple more paragraphs. Parius (The Talking Gets Done Here) 04:24, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey, for now, it'll be you and Parius doing the fight scene, you won't kill each other, but the fight scene should be enough to show what happened. We'll see how things go after that Phantombeast (talk) 22:42, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I understand, I'm in the chat room if u wanna join in Phantombeast (talk) 01:29, March 20, 2013 (UTC) It's cool bro, I already told Parius, he's on the chat too Phantombeast (talk) 01:42, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Ur post dude, u really should come on, it's a party in the chat room Phantombeast (talk) 02:09, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude, when u got the time, it's your post on the story, sorry if it's small, u kind of added what I wanted to say so it's cool Phantombeast (talk) 20:05, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, maybe when he's about to say something, his family members pass through security, alerting the academy as Tsunade and Trent go after them, leaving the others with Suekko as Tenjin comes in to kill them. Phantombeast (talk) 20:43, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Ur post if you're still on Lee, also I'll be in the chat room if you can talk. Oh forget what I said about editing next, Parius is gonna add more to the encounter with Tsunade and the other Parius Phantombeast (talk) 00:07, March 21, 2013 (UTC)